Um Cigarro de Cereja
by Paula Lirio
Summary: SLASH! Uma relação estranha e silenciosa. Você quase não me vê, mas eu te vejo o tempo todo. Leia os avisos.


**Título:** Um Cigarro de Cereja  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Beta:** Ivi, Beibe Beibe  
**Par/Personagem:** Par secreto  
**Classificação:** NC-17, angst  
**Nº palavras:** 3.205  
**Resumo:** Uma relação estranha e silenciosa. Você quase não me vê, mas eu te vejo o tempo todo.  
**Disclaimer:** JK é dona. Eu sou fã. Não me processa. o.o  
**Avisos:** Sexo, psicopatia leve, angst.  
**Notas:** Primeira vez que escrevo algo assim. Me sinto fabulosa. XD Espero ter respondido o desafio certinho. :3

Essa fic é uma resposta ao Desafio lançado pelo Marck Evans, no PSF Tournament. 

**Desafio:** _No chão me deito à maneira dos desesperados. Estou escuro, estou rigorosamente noturno, estou vazio._

**Um Cigarro de Cereja**

Você quase não me vê, mas eu te vejo o tempo todo.

Você fecha os olhos e apóia as duas mãos nos meus ombros. Posso sentir seu pau esfregando na minha barriga. Posso sentir o encosto velho da cadeira arranhando minhas costas. Gosto da dor fina e, entre seus gemidos, ouço a torneira aberta. Não tivemos tempo de fechar.

Você agarra meu cabelo com força e me beija. Posso até sentir o gosto do cigarro na sua língua. Eu quero gozar, mas você ainda não está pronto. Você beija meu pescoço e, ainda segurando meu cabelo dolorosamente, morde minha orelha. Seu queixo bate no meu ombro de leve enquanto você cavalga em mim e posso sentir sua barba fina me arranhar.

Você diz algo engraçado em meu ouvido, e sua voz ofegante arrepia minha nuca. Eu sorrio e você sorri pra mim. Mordo sua boca e você pára de se mover por um momento, respirando fundo. Numa última e profunda cavalgada, você goza sem deixar escapar um suspiro, derramando sêmen na minha barriga. Te abraço e te aperto, e gozo também, olhando você sorrir, me sentindo inteiro dentro de você.

Você suspira e, depois de um tempo, você levanta, nu e sujo, e volta para terminar de lavar os pratos.

Você fala alguma coisa sobre lavar a cadeira e eu respiro fundo, esperando pelo momento em que você vai olhar para o calendário. Não demora muito tempo. Você coloca o último prato para secar e apanha sua varinha na mesa da cozinha. Eu levanto, limpo a cadeira com um pano velho e você faz menção de me seguir para tomar um banho. Por um momento penso que você não vai notar, mas você pára na frente do calendário e é como se não respirasse por alguns segundos. Vejo você fechar os olhos e baixar a cabeça, aquela expressão de culpa se espalhando por seu rosto. Dou um beijo em sua testa e vou tomar um banho. Sei que você não gosta de que eu te veja assim. Conheço você.

Você desce do trem e caminha até a moça de cabelo castanho vendendo flores na estação. Você não olha para trás e não diz nada. Compra qualquer flor, sem escolher muito, dá mais sicles do que ela pede e a moça o encara, provavelmente pensando em pedir um autógrafo. Sinto vontade de sorrir, mas não o faço. Você não ia gostar.

Você sobe as escadas da estação. Uma bruxa com um chapéu verde desce e o cumprimenta com um sorriso largo que logo desaparece ao notar as flores na sua mão. Você dá um leve aceno e continua sua caminhada, mas dessa vez tão rápido que preciso correr para acompanhar seus passos.

Você olha, distante, os portões do cemitério, mas não pára de andar. Passamos por um vendedor de cigarros e você o pára, pedindo um maço de cigarros com cheiro de cereja. Ele finge não te reconhecer, mas falha miseravelmente ao parar para ver um pôster largo colado na parede de um bar, com seu rosto estampado. Você sorri alegre na foto, e ela é tão grande que quase da pra ver sua cicatriz. Você põe a carteira de cigarros no bolso e pára por um momento, cheirando suas luvas que agora exalam um perfume doce de cereja. O vendedor de cigarros passa por mim como se eu fosse invisível, mas você não percebe.

Você passa rápido pelo portão do cemitério, como se tentasse acelerar o dia. E conhecendo o caminho como a palma da sua mão, anda em direção à lápide de Ginny. Cada passo me faz sentir pesado e sujo, mas eu acompanho sua velocidade sem pensar duas vezes. Você não iria gostar que eu demorasse ou te atrasasse.

Você pára em frente à lápide dela, uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Tem três velas azuis acesas, sinal que Jamie, Al e Lily já estiveram aqui.

Você coloca as flores na grama e me olha, como se me pedisse para ficar a sós. Viro as costas e caminho pelo cemitério, voltando para te olhar às vezes. Passo pelas lápides dos heróis de guerra e me surpreendo ao ver a lápide de Draco Malfoy. Eu nem sabia que ele havia morrido. Encosto numa árvore, tendo certeza de que posso te ver, caso você precise de mim.

Você senta na grama e posso ver que está falando alguma coisa. Não ouço, mas sei que você está pedindo desculpas. Sinto vontade de chorar, mas não quero que você veja meus olhos vermelhos. Você não sabe lidar com choro. Sinto vontade de te dizer que não é culpa sua. Sinto vontade de te dizer que fui eu quem a matou, mas não digo nada. Você não precisa saber desses detalhes. Sento à sombra da árvore e tiro minhas luvas para brincar com a grama. Vejo você deitar na grama também. Acende um cigarro e o apóia na lápide. Sei que eram os favoritos dela. Acho que em sua mente, é como se vocês o estivessem dividindo.

Você fica olhando para o céu, imagino que está começando a sentir frio. Levanto, coloco minhas luvas e caminho até você. Te ajudo a levantar e te beijo no rosto. Em minha mente, peço desculpas a Ginny por tê-la matado, mas não abro minha boca. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e seus óculos estão embaçados. Caminhamos em direção à estação e não dizemos nada até chegar em casa. Não consigo pensar em nada para dizer que você quisesse ouvir. Se fosse pra dizer qualquer coisa, seria que eu teria matado Ginny mesmo que você não estivesse viajando naquela noite. Mas eu não quero que você se afaste de mim por causa de um erro do passado.

Você quase não me vê, mas eu te vejo o tempo todo.

Você não está na cama no meio da noite, posso ouvir você no escritório. Coloco um roupão e vou até você.

Você está sentado na cadeira, a luz apagada, mas à porta posso sentir o cheiro do firewhisky. Digo alguma coisa sobre o horário e você moca minha preocupação, comentando alguma coisa sobre as coisas que já fiz no meio da noite enquanto você estava ausente. Eu pego minha varinha no bolso e acendo as luzes. Você protege os olhos da luz e resmunga. Está completamente bêbado. Seus óculos estão no chão perto da janela, tortos e sujos, mas você não precisa enxergar para beber.

Você enche um copo para mim e eu sento na ponta da mesa. Passo a mão pelo seu cabelo. A lareira está acesa e posso ver a carteira de cigarros de cereja vazia, queimando lentamente perto de uma brasa. Você não me olha e eu sei que você preferiria que eu voltasse pra cama. Brinco com uma mecha branca de seus cabelos e beijo seu rosto. Bebo um gole do firewhisky e levanto para sair.

Você me chama quando estou à porta e me pede pra não ir ainda. Me aproximo da mesa e você abre meu roupão. Não diz nada. Só me olha e me olha, até eu começar a me sentir exposto.

Você beija meu umbigo e morde minha barriga. E murmura coisas que não consigo ouvir. Você me faz sentar na mesa, de frente pra você, e abre minhas pernas. Não quero ver o que você faz e não quero que você pare. Passo as mãos pelos seus cabelos e fecho os olhos. E, por um momento, o mundo parece diferente e não tão estúpido. Por um milésimo de segundo, não há culpa nem mortes, só eu e você.

Você quase não me vê, mas eu te vejo o tempo todo.

Você toma seu chá enquanto eu coloco geléia na sua torrada. Você finge não me ver, mas eu não me importo. Você olha pela janela da cozinha. A primeira neve está caindo, e você parece tão distraído e calmo que fico calado por um minuto.

Você olha para a cesta de correspondência perto da janela. Tem dois bilhetes de Lily, mas você não se dá ao trabalho de levantar para ler. Penso em te falar alguma coisa, só para você me olhar um pouco, mas só consigo pensar em perguntar se você teria abandonado Ginny por mim. Eu não consigo me fazer acreditar que sim, nem mesmo em um universo paralelo imaginário. Ginny era muito melhor para você do que eu jamais vou conseguir ser.

Você empurra a torrada com geléia para o canto e me encara por um momento. Um sorriso falso no rosto e um beijo na testa, e você levanta com a caneca na mão e o cansaço estampado nos olhos. Uma coruja bate na janela e você não se preocupa em fechar o roupão para evitar o frio ao abrir. A coruja traz o jornal amarrado na pata.

Você olha a primeira página e joga o jornal no chão, resmungando alguma coisa sobre não te deixarem em paz. Pego o jornal no chão e ele fala de mim e de você no cemitério. E nos julgam. E fazem comentários que eu sei que te ofendem profundamente.

Você joga a caneca com força na parede, e um pedaço atinge seu rosto, fazendo um corte fino. É como se alguma coisa despertasse dentro de mim. Imediatamente levanto e limpo a sujeira, antes que ela comece a te incomodar. Você não diz nada e sai da cozinha. Eu limpo minhas mãos na pia e olho para a neve lá fora. Penso no quanto ainda quero fazer por você e em tudo que ainda preciso limpar para você.

Você quase não me vê, mas eu te vejo o tempo todo.

Você está sentado no sofá da sala quando entro. Está quase escuro, apenas a luz de uma vela e a lareira. Você me encara antes de baixar os olhos e respirar fundo. Você não faz perguntas. Tiro meu casaco, jogo numa poltrona e sigo para o banheiro.

Você me segue e fica parado à porta, esperando eu terminar de lavar o rosto e as mãos. Segura meu braço com força e me beija antes de me dar um tapa forte no rosto. Instantaneamente, sinto meu coração afundar no peito.

Você não reclama nem finge não saber o que eu fiz essa noite. Apenas me olha. Me olha e me odeia, e eu prometo acabar comigo mesmo se você pedir. Você me dá mais um tapa, dessa vez ainda mais forte e me manda calar a boca.

Você tira minhas vestes sujas de sangue e eu beijo seu pescoço. Tem tanto que eu queria te dizer. O jornal vai te deixar em paz agora, prometo. Eu tiro sua camisa e sua calça, mas mal tenho tempo para aproveitar a visão. Você não gosta de ser encarado.

Você vira de costas para mim e, com uma mão, se apóia na pia do banheiro. Alcança meu cabelo com a outra e puxa meu rosto para mais próximo da sua bunda. Ponho minha língua para fora, trabalho rápido e sem pensar muito. Você gosta quando faço bem feito. Você segura mais forte o meu cabelo, dói e meus olhos se enchem d'água, e você enfia meu rosto contra você com mais força.

Você geme e eu enfio minha língua mais fundo, mais fundo do que eu imaginei que poderia. Não paro e não faço perguntas. Não quero que você diga nada. Estou mais próximo de você do que qualquer outra pessoa jamais chegou e jamais chegará. Você geme alto e me manda parar. Eu obedeço, levantando meu rosto e me afastando para te dar espaço.

Você me dá outro tapa, dessa vez mais fraco e me manda apoiar na pia. Eu o faço e mal me acomodo e você me dá um tapa na bunda. E outro e outro. Me manda ficar quieto e, finalmente, me sinto calmo e não tão vazio. Você me castiga porque eu fiz uma coisa errada e eu sei que mereço o que está por vir.

Você abre a primeira gaveta da bancada e, por um momento, a expectativa me agoniza. Você me força a abrir mais as pernas e posso sentir seu dedo molhado me abrindo e me preparando. Quero mover com seu dedo, mas você segura meu quadril e me dá mais um tapa. Com força. E dói, e dois dedos entram sem pedir licença, é desconfortável, mas tudo o que eu quero é que você continue. Que você me olhe e me veja e me perceba.

Você move os dedos, mas eu me mantenho silencioso e calmo. Você morde meu ombro, diz coisas perversas e eu quero que você me beije e me lamba, em qualquer lugar, só pra você sentir meu gosto agora. Os dedos vão fundo e posso sentir meu pau já quase completamente duro tocar a porcelana gelada da pia. A dor ainda está lá e é quase tão boa quanto o prazer. Você lambe meu pescoço e eu me sinto feliz por um momento. E então me pergunto que gosto tenho e me pergunto se você gostou.

Você tira os dedos e posso ouvir o som molhado enquanto você espalha lubrificante no próprio pau. Você segura meu quadril e entra devagar. De forma dolorosamente lenta. Sinto a urgência e o pânico tomar conta de mim. E digo que te amo. Você não diz nada. Quero virar meu rosto para ver se você me olha, mas não quero que se sinta pressionado a me olhar. Fecho meus olhos e baixo a cabeça, e você dá sua primeira estocada profunda. Você quase não cabe dentro de mim, mas mesmo que você fosse muito maior, eu agüentaria firme. É você e só você.

Você geme e meus braços estão começando a tremer. Você está tão fundo, tão duro e tão forte que é como se alguma coisa dentro de mim estivesse rasgando pra receber você. Quero dizer que te amo e te pedir perdão por ter matado Ginny e todas aquelas pessoas que abusavam de você. Quero que você diga que me ama e que não se importa com bobagens passadas.

Você me manda respirar e enfia com mais força, mais rápido e meu pau esfrega na porcelana fria da pia e é bom. Você sussurra um nome que não é o meu e eu tento fingir que não ouvi. Você geme mais alto e move mais rápido, e minhas mãos doem com o esforço que faço para me manter apoiado na pia.

Você é grosso e cuidadoso e vai fundo. E eu quero que você me castigue, que me perdoe e me aceite. Você me abre e entra de novo e de novo. Não me sinto tão destruído agora. Posso sentir cada centímetro de você dentro de mim e não me deixar mover é pior do que me matar.

Você abraça minha cintura e posso sentir seu cabelo espetado fazer cócegas em minhas costas. Posso sentir sua respiração, você me lambe e me morde, e eu posso até fingir que somos felizes, que isso é importante pra você. Eu quero gozar, mas você não parece pronto ainda. Aperto meus olhos com mais força e tento me segurar.

Você me pergunta o que eu quero que você faça. Qualquer coisa. Eu quero que você me sufoque. Por um momento, você pára, e espera. Espera que eu repita, que eu implore. Eu imploro, choramingo e digo que faço qualquer coisa por você. Sem sair de mim, você puxa a toalha dobrada na prateleira e a enrola em volta do meu pescoço e puxa devagar até cortar de vez a minha respiração.

Você não diz nada. Volta a se mover com força e cada estocada faz minha cabeça parecer mais pesada e meu peito mais vazio. Minha visão embaça. Não tenho ar. Não tenho ar. Você controla meu ar. Você puxa mais a toalha e penso que você pode me matar se quiser. Você quer?

Você não solta. Continua apertando e posso sentir meus olhos arderem e o mundo à minha volta girar. Meu corpo se esforça para respirar um ar que eu não quero. Eu não quero ter se você não quiser me dar. Gozo, derramando sêmen na pia e sinto como se fosse desmaiar. Mas você não para. A toalha continua firme no meu pescoço e você vai mais fundo. Meus braços não agüentam mais o peso, mas eu os mantenho no lugar. Você prefere que eu continue. Com uma última estocada você goza e o mundo some de mim.

Você fecha os olhos e me dá a esponja para lavar suas costas. Meu pescoço arde, mas não posso me preocupar com ele agora. Mergulho a esponja na água quente e esfrego suas costas. Você faz um comentário qualquer sobre comprar presentes de Natal, mas não me pede opinião. Posso sentir o cheiro de cigarro no seu cabelo. Mergulho a esponja mais uma vez na água, e você recosta na banheira e me olha. Me encara. E eu quero olhar você, mas você me parece tão triste e tão vazio que sinto uma avalanche de culpa cobrir meu corpo. Quero pedir desculpas, mas não quero que você me mande sair do banheiro. Quero te ver. Quero ficar aqui.

Você passa a mão de leve em meu pescoço e puxa a gola das minhas vestes. Beija meu rosto e meu pescoço, e sua saliva faz o arranhado arder ainda mais, mas sua saliva está no meu sangue agora. Seu pau está quase duro, mas você não parece se importar com ele.

Você me manda tirar a calça e eu obedeço. Fico de suéter e camisa, e você me manda entrar na banheira também. A água faz minha roupa colar no meu corpo. Você coloca seus pés entre as minhas pernas e me pede pra te olhar. Conversa comigo sobre nada e posso sentir seu pé brincar com minhas bolas e meu pau. Não estou excitado como você, mas gosto da atenção.

Você me pede para lavar você e eu o faço. Começando pelos pés, subindo pelas pernas. Lavo seu pau o mais delicadamente que posso. Ele continua duro e você continua me encarando. Você diz que me ama e, de repente, tudo o que quero é te fazer gozar. Você sorri. Largo a esponja de lado e esfrego seu pau com minhas mãos. Sinto como se estivesse brincando com um prêmio. Digo que te amo duas, três vezes e você me olha.

Você não demora muito pra gozar, seu sêmen manchando de leve a água. Você levanta e sai da banheira, me dando a mão para eu sair. Você tira minha roupa e me beija. Esfrega a mão em meu pau e apanha dois roupões para nos cobrir.

Você volta a me olhar e agradece. Eu digo que faço qualquer coisa por você e você me beija e, mais uma vez, diz que me ama e que gosta quando eu limpo as coisas erradas que fazem com você. Por um segundo, penso que posso ser melhor que Ginny e que o que fiz foi bom pra você.

Você senta no chão em frente a pia, as mãos tremendo. Eu sento do seu lado e não digo nada. Você sorri e encosta seu ombro no meu.

Você quase não me vê, mas eu te vejo o tempo todo.

**Fim**

N/A: Antes que me perguntem... Não, não faço idéia de quem seja o moço. Harry/Alguém. Fiz questão de matar Draco Malfoy só pra ninguém pensar que é ele. XP O que? Sou boazinha, né? ó.ò


End file.
